Una historia de ¿tres?
by CaroZapXD
Summary: Bella Swan una chica que ha atravesado muchos obstáculos después de perder a su hermano, su madre se vuelva a casar y se vuelva alcohólica y otro problema un chico que no es para nada bueno con ella y un caballero que la ama ¿cuál elegirá? Aún sabiendo que el uno le llevo a el otro
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan mi padre y mi madre se divorciaron y Charlie nunca me visita a menos de que necesite algo para su campaña electoral en Forks. Mi madre fue capaz de sostenerme a mí y a mi hermano Emmet sola aunque con una gran cantidad de problemas. Emmet siempre fue mi protector en el colegio pues siempre se burlaban de mi por ser inteligente y tímida pero llegó el día en que no volvió cada semana que pasaba me preguntaba lo mismo ¿Dónde estás hermano? Te extraño

Pero nunca respondía, pasaron los años y llego mi salvador… o alguien que supuestamente lo era…

Era un hombre que transmitía calor y apoyo, de tez canela y con un hermoso pelo negro llamado Jacob Black lo conocí luego de que mi hermano se fue y su única respuesta a mi pregunta de por qué no se había acercado antes a mi fue que mi hermano lo intimidaba pero eso me parecía un poco extraño porque Jacob era conocido por ser musculoso y un tipo duro si le respondía con esto me decía que Emmet tenía algo extraño antes de irse.

Pero algo pasó y toda mi vida se convirtió en una mierda….


	2. Chapter 2

**CONOCIENDO A JACOB**

Iba tarde como siempre, desde que Phil llego a casa mamá no volvió a llevarme a la escuela y lo único que hacía era fumar y beber con su "querido" esposo, un idiota como yo lo llamaba porque eso es lo que es solo un idiota que arruinó mi vida y lo poco que quedaba de mi familia.

No alcancé a comer, tenía que salir corriendo a la escuela porque o sino me reprobarían por llegar tarde, mi mejor amiga Ángela es un amor solo que hoy no me podía recoger porque yo de boba me puse a inventar una excusa ya que me daba pena que ella me llevara siempre.

Ángela, la única que me apoya y colabora lo que puede en mis decisiones, como la amo, ella me acompaño en todo mi sufrimiento, nos conocimos en el jardín de niños, ella una niña igual de tímida que yo y la profesora, una escandalosa profesora que me odiaba, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue unirnos y desde eso no nos hemos separado.

Hace tiempo Ángela me contó que había escuchado a Jacob diciendo que quería coquetear conmigo pero que no se atrevía a hacerlo porque estaba mi hermano por supuesto comencé a ilusionarme ya se había ido Emmet ahora él podía aprovechar. A Ángela nunca le calló muy bien Jacob decía que era un perro en cubierto y solo quería una cosa, sexo, y tenía razón solo que yo nunca me di cuenta.

Iba caminando distraída envuelta en mis pensamientos cuando choqué con alguien, caí y luego vi esos ojos negros que me miraban con preocupación.

-Oh lo siento, no fue mi intención perdóname –tartamudeaba mientras me ayudaba a parar. Que voz tan varonil y sexy.

-Tranquilo, soy torpe por naturaleza- Respondí con un sonrojo. Ante mi exclamación el soltó una carcajada profunda

-Me presento soy…-Comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí

-Jacob, ya lo sé-Me detuve cuando me vio con cara de pocos amigos – Lo siento pero eres el centro de atención en las conversaciones femeninas –Con lo último se rio y yo lo acompañe

-Mmm no me lo tienes que recordar, esas niñas me acosan están locas–Dijo serio pero con algo de humor a lo que yo lo atiné a asentir –Hey ¿quieres que te acompañe? –Preguntó sonriendo y un poco tímido, espera ¿tímido? Desde cuando un galán es tímido con una persona insignificante como yo.

-Claro ¿por qué no? –Respondí

-Oye no me has dicho tu nombre –Se rió a lo que yo solo me sonrojé

-Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella –

-Bueno Bella, acompáñame esta hermosa mañana-Dijo tratando de sonar aristocrático* cosa que no le salió

En todo el trayecto nos fuimos riendo de las bromas y estupideces que salían de su cerebro, era hermoso conseguir a alguien que te sacará una sonrisa en medio de tantas situaciones difíciles pero esa no era la peor de todas apenas estaba comenzando lo que seria un año un poco negativo.

Cuando llegamos al instituto él se despidió con un lindo beso en la mejilla haciéndome prometer que lo esperaría para el regreso, con eso tuve para estar en las nubes todo el día

Pasamos semanas hablando, encontrándonos, conversando sobre nuestras vidas y todo, semanas perfectas hasta que llego la noticia….

*Aristocrático: Fino, distinguido


End file.
